disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn/Gallery
Images of Phineas Flynn. Animation Phineas_with_aglet.jpg|Phineas with his aglet awareness ribbon PhineasCatchesBall.jpg|Phineas playing baseball MerryChristmasPhineas.jpg|Phineas at Christmastime NewbornPhineas.jpg|Newborn Phineas in Candace's arms Baby_Phineas_and_Baby_Perry.jpG|Baby Phineas with baby Perry Phineas_in_swim_trunks.jpg|Phineas in his swim trunks PhineasInATux.jpg|Phineas at his aunt's wedding PhineasMakesIsabellaBlush.jpg|Phineas making Isabella blush PhineasFormal.jpg|Phineas as the host at Chez Platypus Phineas_and_Ferb's_Signatures.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's signatures PhineasAndTheFerbtones.jpg|Phineas and the Ferbtones performing with Candace BoysJugglingCorndogs.jpg|Phineas and Ferb juggling corn dogs BoysHairSwitched.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with their hair switched around PnFAtTheBeach.jpg|Phineas and Ferb at the beach PnFShades.jpg|Phineas and Ferb wearing shades Phineas_trains.jpg|Phineas training for his match against Buford Phineas_Isabella_SBTY.jpg|Phineas and Isabella singing "Summer Belongs to You!" PhineasSurfing.jpg|Phineas surfing Building the Beak.jpg|Phineas and Ferb building The Beak Foggy Rodeo.jpg|Phineas and Baljeet on robotic bulls PhineasHostingTakeTwo.jpg|Phineas hosting Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Cattle drive lunch break.jpg|Phineas eating Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas hugging Isabella Phineas from SBTY.jpg|Phineas looking at Isabella Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Clip Art Uncle Sabu with PFIBB.jpg|Phineas with Baljeet's Uncle Sabu Isabella and Phineas SBTY Paris.jpg|Phineas and Isabella in Summer Belongs to You! PnF see Agent P.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with Agent P Phineas Ferb Doof.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Heinz Phineas and Ferb in their bedroom.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in their bedroom Phineas A2SD.jpg|Phineas with the robot dog from "Canderemy" Locked up A2SD.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Candace, and Regular Heinz chained Isabella Phineas A2SD.jpg|Phineas with Alternate Isabella Nose touching.jpg|Phineas's nose touching Isabella's nose 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn Phineas Checks List.jpg|Phineas and Isabella on a ship Preparing to launch the Pelican.jpg|Phineas flying a plane Thaddeus and Thor meet Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with Thaddeus and Thor Isabella acting cute.jpg|Phineas trying to find Meap, but is distracted with Isabella's cuteness Perry's spotlight.jpg|Phineas at Chez Platypus The Lake Nose Cap.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with Nosey Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb.JPG|Phineas and Ferb helping Baljeet Phineas Ferb reform school tools.jpg|Phineas and Ferb try to reach some tools in reform school Phineas and Ferb music.jpg|Phineas conducting a band consisting of Ferb and his friends Rainbowinator.JPG|Phineas showing off the Rainbowinator he build for Isabella Thumbs up for the Flying Fishmonger.jpg|Phineas with Ferb's grandpa Phineas and Isabella kissing.jpG|Phineas gets a kiss from Isabella Baby_PnF_on_kiddie_rides.jpg|Baby Phineas and Ferb on the rocket rides AT2D_Image18.jpg|Phineas alone on the screen PhineasAndFerbSingSummerSong.jpg|Phineas and Ferb singing Summer (Where Do We Begin?) AT2D_Image4.jpg|Phineas with Agent P with a baseball launcher Miss Piggy on Take Two with PnF.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Miss Piggy on Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Tour De Ferb song HD.jpg|Phineas and his friends on their bikes Phineas playing soccer.jpg|Phineas playing soccer That s the spirit .jpg|Phineas in a Halloween costume Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg|Phineas and Isabella in formal wear Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella with sunglasses.jpg|Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb with shades on Phineas Isabella Ferb Latin.jpg|Phineas signing with Isabella We Had A Dog Named Bucky.jpg|Phineas with his old pet, Bucky P and f take two.JPG|Phineas with a full belly. PhineasIsabellaSBTY.jpg|Phineas and Isabella looking at each other and singing JovePF.jpg|Phineas happy about Candace Spot light.jpg|Phineas as a detective Ready to try glasses.jpg|Phineas about to try on the X-Ray glasses PiratePhineas.jpg|Phineas pretending to be a pirate PhineasOnScooter.jpg|Phineas on a scooter Phineas Testing Suit.jpg|Phineas testing the Beak's suit Phineas riding.jpg|Phineas on the "Big Obvious Ride" Phineas on Sewer.jpg|Phineas riding a seeing machine Phineas' reflection.jpg|Phineas's reflection in Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow Phineas in the rain.jpg|Phineas in rainy weather No!.jpg|Phineas shouting for Isabella's safety Message blueprints.jpg|Phineas holding a blueprint Meatloaf Surprise Image12.jpg|Phineas in windy conditions How about non power in flight patches.jpg|Phineas with a hang-glider Guitar pick retrieved.jpg|Phineas with Linda's guitar pick Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg|Phineas with Agent P Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg|Phineas opening another dimension PnF AT2D 12.jpg|Phineas with Ferb and Agent P Phineas impressed.jpg|Phineas is impressed at Isabella speaking Ferb Latin It's just invisible.jpg|Phineas touching his invisible "Big Obvious Ride" Candace with babies.JPG|Phineas as a baby 322b - End of a Journey.jpg|Phineas as a 1914 version Tri-Stone clip.jpg|Phineas as a cave boy Phin and Izzie.jpg|Phineas on a jet ski with Isabella 326a - Scored.jpg|Phineas with Ferb and Isabella on jetpacks L_PhineasAndFerb_ep65.jpg|Phineas as Gene Kelly in a parody of Singing in the Rain I_know_what_we're_gonna_do_today_-_caveish.JPG|Phinabunk, Phineas' prehistoric counterpart Phineas_and_Ferb_in_their_space_suits.jpg|Phineas in his space suit Get_on_the_Trike.jpg|Phineas yells at Candace phineaserbgangnamstyle.png|phineas & ferb doing the gangnam style 150px-Phineas_and_Ferb_-_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Reference.jpg|phineas with SpongeBob & patrick TakeTwo.jpg|Phineas with Miss Piggy and Ferb on piano phineas.jpg wiki4.jpg Baljeet Signal.jpg Candace holding the egg.jpg Mother Nature Won 2.jpg Having-fun.png Screen shot 2011-12-08 at 4.19.55 PM.png Ballpit Kid in No More Bunny Business.jpg Making X-ray glasses.jpg PnFGetBustedShot.jpg Rcr9.png Bouncing gelatin.png Introducing_the_game.jpg Planning the day's project.jpg Romance at last.jpg Trying out the game.jpg Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Phineas and Ferb dying.jpg Sibs return to the real world.jpg Kids in ballgowns.jpg Candace gets a ballgown.jpg You... all... look beautiful.jpg QIYI 20130221175956.jpg QIYI 20130221180204.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 3.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 58.jpg QIYI 20130226132209.jpg Secret.png Phineas_and_Isabella_helmet.jpg Video games AtSD_video_game_-_Phineas's_Gadget.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in the Across the 2nd Dimension video game Old Time Phineas and Isabella figure.jpg|Phineas in his old-time clothes Isabella 2 and Phineas.JPG|Phineas with Isabella-2 in the robot queen in the movie's Wii/PS3 video game Phineas Flynn DU.JPG|(Disney Universe) Disney INFINITY - Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Flynn in Disney Infinity Live appearances Phineas_and_Ferb_at_Disney_Christmas_Parade.jpg|Phineas and Ferb making their theme park debut at the 2009 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade. PnFPoseForAPhoto.jpg|Phineas and Ferb pose for a photo with a fan at the Disney Store PnF-DisneyXmasParade2010.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in the 2010 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade PnFAtDisneyParks.jpg|Phineas and Ferb at Disney's Hollywood Studios PnF_at_Disney_California_Adventure.jpg|Phineas and Ferb at Disney California Adventure. Phineas and Ferb Live characters.jpg|Phineas and friends in Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever! Liveactiondisneystore2.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in New York with Mickey, Minnie, Tiana, Cinderella, and Belle Disney-cartoon-characters-dance-before-the-Taj-Mahal-2011.jpg Category:Character galleries